As is known in the art, integrated circuits (ICs) can include a leadframe to support a die and to provide external connections for the IC package. Connections between the die and the leadframe fingers can be made with wire bonds, for example. For plastic packages, a leadframe/die assembly is overmolded with a plastic material.
In one conventional package, a sensor includes a so-called K-type assembly having a backside to which a magnet is adhered. The assembly with the attached magnet is molded or encased into a sensor housing. In one known process, a die is attached to a leadframe, a flux concentrator and/or magnet is attached, and the assembly is overmolded.
During the molding process, the relatively delicate wirebonds may be broken by the pressurized flow of plastic material. In addition, the fragility of the wirebonds may limit the efficiency of the molding process.